


The Porcelain Seed

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	The Porcelain Seed

Bora’s beginnings start somewhere different then where she knows. She was born on the plains of the Azim Steppe to a mother of the Borlaaq tribe. Bora came with a rare skin and scale birth defect to where they were both pale to white colored despite both his parents being Xaela and of dark skin tones. Her mother found this to be a lovely thing however Bora was also a boy so she knew she couldnt keep him. She feared no one but a Raen woman would show her baby any hope of love so she seeked one out. She finally found a few in Reunion and tried to offer her boy to them. All but the last one refused. She could see the woman was in poor shape but she had little choice. She packed a basket full of fruits and other thing to help out the woman before giving her son to her and watching them leave with a water stained face.

 

4 years had passed and the then named Boren had started to grow into lovely child. He was well liked by the other Raen in his village except the other little boys disliked him for the fact he looked like a girl. Boren had near ground length white hair,slightly thinner horns,a high pitch voice,and was afraid of bugs which was the boys go to way of teasing him as there were bugs everywhere. They didnt tease him to much though as most of the mothers and other girls called him an snow angel and would fawn over him giving him protection from the menacing boys. Boren’s mother and father loved him dearly but wondered if they should tell him the truth of his birth. They never got this chance as a raging flood that was caused by Garlean experiments destroyed the village making those who survived having to start over. Boren and his parents made it to safety but lost everything. Shortly after his father became too sick and needed medicine that costed more then what his parents had earned since rebuilding. The doctor not knowing Boren was a boy jestly told his mother to sell him to a house in the pleasure district of Kugane before leaving taking a small amount of money with him for just easing the man’s suffering for a few weeks.

 

Boren’s mother sat for days thinking as her soulmate who she loved more then anything lied in bed dieing. She knew the doctor was merely joking but she even with a heavy heart decided to do what he said and took Boren to Kugane. Boren was scared once they arrived there as it was so noisy and full of people he had never seen before. After a bit of his mother dragging him around they finally arrived in front of a house in a area not many people were in the daytime. Boren was very curious but also terrorfied of the place. They were let in to a room where a man sat smoking a pipe looking at various scrolls who greeted them with a small grin. “Aye you must be the woman I was told was looking for a…trade of sorts?” He looked at Boren who looked away. His mother took a deep breathe and squeezed Boren’s hand before saying the words Boren couldnt understand. “Yes I understand you are looking for child servants who could tend to your home til they old enough to take part in more mature things to earn you more money? My boy here has a amazing talent! He can do all sorts of things just like a woman can. I think he can become a good actor…maybe star in plays get your house name known make you alot of money…” She took a deep breathe after her long pitch of ideas. The man face remained blank for a few mins then turned into a smile. “Had you not said she was a he I was thinking you were bringing me a future courtesan…well maybe that could be still in his future as there are men who would love him but the performing arts is becoming a hot ticket right now and i have very few of my servants currently learning so yes I accept your offer.” He clapped his hands twice and a woman came in and handed Boren’s mother a heavy looking bag of money and a basket of sweets then pulled her hand from Boren’s and carefully guided her out of the house. Even though she had the chance to she didnt say goodbye or gesture a goodbye to Boren.

 

Boren eyes were filled with tears as he was confused on what just happened and why his mother left him. The man got up and stood in front of the now shakey and crying child. He picked him up and wiped his tears on his robe. “There there boy it will all be ok so long as you listen to what I say ok?” Boren nodded slowly. “Good once your of age I will send you off to some actor lessons.” He petted Boren’s head. “My name is Koji Torioi my new little creampuff what is yours?” He gave Boren a big grin to which Boren found funny coming from a giant man as he had no clue what the man was yet and to hearing creampuff which he had never heard. He slowly cracked a smile on his tear stained face. “Bor..en!” The man walked back to his table and sat down while taking a puff from his pipe. “Welcome to your new life Boren I hope you prove to be a good boy.” He clapped his hands once and the servant woman appeared. “Get the boy cleaned up and redressed into better clothing I have guests coming.” The woman bowed and took Boren out of the room but not before Boren told the man, “Thank you big man i want clothes!” Koji laughed under his breath as they left the room. After getting cleaned up and dressed in plain robe he found to be wonderful he met the other servant children and they started to teach him basic hingan greetings all servants needed to know. He struggled at first but got the hang of it quickly and did his duties as told earning him his master’s favor for years to come.


End file.
